


Thunder

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [69]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a storm rages, Lee is not pleased<br/>prompt: thunder</p><p>Companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/364765">Lightening Fan, Not</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/364770">Storm Watcher</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

Lee woke to the sound of thunder. From the sound of it, he knew a storm was raging nearby. He really needed to remember to check the extended weather reports when he and Harry planed a trip to the Nelson cottage on Cape Cod. Reaching for Harry, he already knew his lover would be sitting on the porch, a cigarette in his hand, watching the storm. This was something couldn't share with Harry.

The thunder rolled again and Lee pulled the pillow over his head masking the sound.


End file.
